Dear Diary
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: berkisah tentang seorang gadis manis yang selalu memendam perasaannya. mencoba bertahan dari cemohan orang-orang disekitarnya. selalu memcoba menjadi sabar dan ikhlas menerima keadaan. bertahan dari perasaan yang membuncah dari relung hatinya. for Savers contes Banjir TomatCeri... AU.


**A/N : **Halo minna-san… saya kembali dengan Fic oneshot. Fic ini saya persembahkan sebagai penghormatan untuk Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete (Raffa Part II) dan Alm. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) yang sudah berpulang terlebih dahulu. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi-Nya Yang Maha Esa. Amin. Fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk memeriahkan event SasuSaku 'Banjir Tomat Ceri'.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), Oneshoot, AU, gaje dan lain-lain

**~Dear Diary~**

.

.

.

_Aku selalu melihatnya dari jauh..._

_Ingin sekali aku menggapainya..._

_Ingin aku berteman dengannya..._

_Tapi, apa itu bisa terwujud?_

_Apakah dapat terjadi?_

_Menjadi kenyataan yang selalu aku inginkan selama ini..._

Wajah pucat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda memandang seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang berjalan melewatinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Gadis itu menatap punggung tegap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan memuja. Ingin sekali ia berteman dengan sosok laki-laki itu, tapi apa daya, itu tak akan mungkin terjadi sampai kapanpun. Bisa melihatnya saja sudah bersyukur. Diarahkannya emerald-nya untuk tetap memandang laki-laki itu hingga menghilang dibalik tukungan, kemudian, ia menghela napas pasrah.

Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin berkenalan dan berteman dengan laki-laki itu, ingin sekali. Tapi ia sadar, sangat sadar. kalau itu tak akan mungkin terjadi hingga kapanpun. Lihatlah dia! Hanya sosok gadis miskin, sebatangkara yang tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil dan mengandalkan keberuntungan dan kecerdasan otak agar tetap dapat bersekolah. Gajinya sebagai pelayan restoran hanya cukup untuk mencukupi biaya hidupnya, itupun pas-pasan. Kalau ditambah dengan untuk biaya sekolah, mana cukup?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelasnya, karena bel usai istirahat akan segera berbunyi. Sesampainya ia di dalam kelas, tidak ada yang mempedulikan keberadaannya, seolah-olah ia hanyalah angin lalu. Kecuali seorang gadis manis berambut indigo sebahu yang berbaik hati mau meyapanya. Siapa juga orang yang tak kenal dengan Hinata? Salah satu klan Hyuga yang memiliki perusahaan dibidang industri.

"Hai Sakura-_chan_," sapa Hinata pelan.

"Hai juga Hinata-_chan_," balas Sakura seraya tersenyum. Setelah itu, Sakura kembali ketempat duduknya. Ditempat duduknya, ia terus memandang seseorang yang duduk di barisan ke dua dari depan. Orang yang sama yang ia lihat di taman. Ia tersenyum, hanya tersenyum yang dapat ia lakukan, memberikan senyuman yang terbaik untuk seseorang yang special. Sungguh. Ia sangat mengagumi laki-laki yang saat ini ia pandangi. Sungguh. Ia sangat-sangat ingin berteman dengan laki-laki itu. tapi, apakah Kami-sama mengijinkan?

"Sasuke-_kun_," seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang cerah menghampiri seseorang yang sedari tadi terus dipandangi oleh Sakura. Gadis pemilik mata biru itu menggelayut manja pada seseorang yang tadi dipanggilnya Sasuke. Ya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari pemilik sekolah. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan atas sikap manja gadis yang menggelayut manja padanya, malahan, ia menarik -sedikit- salah satu ujung bibirnya tersenyum. Sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadrinya.

"Wah… wah… wah… pasangan _prince and princess_ sekolah mengumbar mesra nih, jadi iri deh," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah berkaca mata yang sedang membawa kaca. Pernyataan gadis tersebut mengundang seluruh kelas menggoda pasangan yang dijuluki '_prince and princess_' di sekolah itu. sedangkan yang digoda mengacuhkan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar sudah terbiasa.

Sakura yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah buku yang ada dihadapannya seraya tersenyum kecut. Tuh kan? Tidak mungkin dia dapat berteman. Mendekat saja tidak berani. payah. Sangat payah.

Tettt… Tett…

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring kesetiap sudut sekolah, menandakan waktu belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. Para siswa-siswi _Senior High School _ini kembali keruang kelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali dengan pasangan _prince and princess _sekolah. Mereka juga kembali keruang kelas masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang guru bermasker memasuki ruang kelas.

Sakura menandang guru di depan kelas dengan serius, walaupun mata hijaunya menangkap laki-laki yang tiap hari selalu ia perhatikan secara diam-diam, tetapi ia menghiraukannya. Diarahkannya terus mata hijau itu pada guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran fisika, pelajaran tersulit kedua setelah matematika, begitulah menurut poling suara yang diadakan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja, napasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit untuk menghirup oksigen yang seakan-akan menjauhinya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kemejanya yang ada di depan dada dengan kuat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas rok selututnya hingga kusut. Wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pucat, peluh mulai menetes membasahi wajahnya, lalu ia pejamkan mata menundukan kepala agar tidak ada orang lain yang tau. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Sakura ijin untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"_Sensei_, saya ijin ketoilet," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Ya, silahkan."

Sakura sering sekali seperti ini, tidak hanya sekali maupun dua kali, tapi sering. Sakura hanya mengonsumsi obat warung untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya itu. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak benar-benar ketoilet, ia hanya ingin berada di tempat yang sepi, tepatnya berada di belakang sekolah. agar mendapatkan oksigen lebih banyak, ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu tempat duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Tak disangka, ternyata datanglah gerombolan perempuan yang ia ketahui adalah pacar Sasuke a.k.a Ino. dan teman-temannya menuju kearahnya.

"Wow… siapakah dirimu wahai gadis miskin? Hahaha…" ucap Ino dengan nada mengejek dan diikuti suara derai tawa dari teman-teman Ino. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Bukan. Bukanya ia takut pada kawanan gadis ini. Hanya saja, ia menjaga nama baiknya dan mencoba tidak memiliki masalah dengan gadis-gadis kaya ini. Bisa-bisa, kalau ia memiliki masalah dengan gadis-gadis ini, ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dengan alasan mencari masalah.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Hah… dengar ya, gadis miskin! Kamu tau kan aku siapa?-" ucap Ino menatap mata Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Melihat anggukan dari Sakura, Ino menyerigai senang dan meneruskan perkataannya.

"Bagus-bagus… aku ingin kau jangan memandang Sasuke-_kun_ terus deh!" ucap Ino sarkastik.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu ngaca dong! Orang kayak kamu tuh ga pantes buat Sasuke-_kun_! Udah miskin berani nyukain Sasuke-_kun_ lagi. Ada malah Sasuke-_kun_ yang malu karena disukain sama cewek miskin kayak kamu," Ucap Ino sinis. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menundukan kepalanya menahan air mata. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau ia tidaklah pantas untuk Sasuke. Tapi, bolehkan ia berharap? Walau hanya dengan memandangnya dari jauh.

"Udahlah Ino-_chan_, ngapain diambil hati? Lagian Sasuke juga enggak bakalan mau sama dia, mandang aja jijik. Hahaha" sela seseorang yang berada di belakang Ino.

"Ah udah yuk, kembali ke kelas!" ucap Ino seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung sendiri. Sakura masih tetap menundukan kepalanya, ia memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Ino. Perlahan, air mata menetes melewati pipinya yang makin hari semakin tirus. Setelah itu, sakura berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas.

Tett… Tett… Tett…

Tiga kali bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar di sekolah. Murid-murid mersorai gembira di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Mereka mulai menjejalkan barang-barang bawaan mereka ke dalam ransel dengan buru-buru, menanti waktu bebas yang akan mereka manfaatkan dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman-taman mereka atau para sanak saudara mereka. mereka tida mencatat apa yang ada dipapan tulis, toh… untuk apa mencatat? Mereka kan orang kaya raya? Anak dari para pejabat ataupun pengusaha? jadi, tinggal pencet nomornya, tunggu beberapa menit, datang deh guru privat yang diinginkan.

Terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kelas mencatat apa yang ada dipapan tulis. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Sunyi. Hanya suara ranting pohon sakura yang mengetuk kaca jendela kelas dan suara angin yang berhembus perlahan menggerakkan surai merah muda dan raven itu. Sakura mencatat dengan teliti, mencoba tidak melewatkan apapun yang terangkum rapih dipapan tulis. Sesekali mata emerald itu memandang punggung tegap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu.

Kesunyian itu tidak belangsung lama, karena beberapa menit kemudian datanglah gadis memanggil nama Sasuke yang tadi bergelayut manja pada lengan Sasuke. Ino nama gadis itu. Ino mendatangi tempat kekasihnya berada, lalu duduk disamping Sasuke. Sebelum duduk, Ino sempat melirik sinis pada Sakura yang sedang mencatat.

"Sasuke-kun Sudah belum? Ayo antarkan aku ke Konoha City! Aku ingin membeli baju baru, sepatu baru, dompet baru, sandal baru, pokoknya yang baru-baru deh, ayo Sasuke-kun cepat! Haduh, plis deh, emang kamu engga gerah apa berduaan sama gadis miskin di kelas ini?" ucap Ino sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. ia memasukkan barang-barang bawaannya ke dalam ransel cangklongnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Sebelum itu, Ino sempat melayangkan tatapan sinis kearah Sakura yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Sakura. Bukan, bukan senyuman tulus yang diberikan. Melainkan senyuman kecut yang tersungging dibibir manisnya. Merasa sudah kelar akan catat mencatat, ia segera merapikan barang bawaannya dan bersiap untuk bekerja yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

_Kenapa aku tak bisa seperi mereka?_

_Mereka bebas berteman dengan siapa saja..._

_Berbagi canda tawa..._

_Berbagi duka..._

_Bisakah aku berteman dengan mereka?_

_Tanpa memperdulikan status, kedudukan, ataupun semacamnya?_

Sakura memasuki gubuk kecilnya dengan lemas. Yah, memang begini kalau Sakura pulang kerja, pasti lelah. Sakura merebahkan dirinya sejenak dikamarnya melepas lelah. Kemudian dilangkahkannya kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah itu, Sakura mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi membersihkan diri.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Tidak empuk dan tidak besar. Tapi Sakura sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama masih memberikan rezeki kepadanya. Memberikan ia tempat untuk berlindung dari panasnya sinar matahari dan dinginnya sinar bulan. Sakura menatap kelangit-langit kamarnya dengan pandanan kosong. dipikirannya masih berputar tentang ucapan Ino beberapa jam yang lalu.

'Benarkah kalau orang-orang tau aku menyukai Sasuke, dia akan malu? Karena aku?' pikiran itu terus terbayang-bayang di dalam pikirannya. Berputar. Berputar. Dan terulang-ulang. 'Tapi… aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat-sangat menyukainya,' setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipinya dan terjun membasahi bantal tidur. Setelahnya Sakura mencoba melupakan masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya hari ini. Itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing. Sakura memejamkan matanya, setelah itu, ia terpejam mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Sakura memandang pemandangan kelas dengan hampa. Satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya, Hinata, sedang tidak masuk hari ini, dikarenakan sakit. Jadi, beginilah, ia hanya duduk sendiri memperhatihan teman-temannya yang tertawa riang bersama teman-teman sekali ia seperti mereka, tertawa bersama, bercanda, berbagi pengalaman, dan memiliki banyak teman. Mengingat khayalannya yang terlalu tinggi, ia hanya tersenyum masam. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum mengalihkan tatapan matanya kebuku pengetahuan dihadapannya.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kelasnya dengan santai, seolah-olah tidak terganggu atas kebisingan yang terjadi dikelasnya. Sejauh mata onyx itu memandang, yang pertama ia lihat adalah seorang gadis, yang menurutnya aneh. memandang teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Setelahnya ia menghela napas dan membaca buku. Hn, aneh sekali.

Terkadang ia sendiri dibuat penasarang dengan keberadaan makhluk _pink_ yang duduk paling belakang itu. bagaimana tidak bingung, ia selalu saja sendiri di belakang kelas, satu-satunya teman yang ia punya adalah gadis indigo itu, mangapa ia tidak bermain dengan teman-temannya? Bercanda? Atau yang lebih spesifiknya, biasanya berdandan gitu? Lah ini? Boro-boro dandan, yang ada hanya wajah pucat dengan bibir pucat _plus_ mata emerald indahnya yang sudah terlihat sayu. Hn, kasihan sekali.

Jujur. Sakura sangat iri pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka semua berbahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu sedih. Seolah-olah kehidupan yang ia miliki hanya untuk merasakan kesedihan dan kesengsaraan. Dulu. Ia pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, bersama seseorang yang sangat penting baginya, yang menyayanginya setulus hati. Ia pernah merasakan kehangatan, dengan orang-orang yang tulus mencintainya apa adanya. Tapi itu dulu. Ya dulu. Saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup di dinia ini. Dan kini, kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, bersama kekejaman dan kejahatan dunia fana.

Sakura menghusap kasar matanya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata. Mengingat orang tuanya benar-benar membuat Sakura menjadi gadis yang cengeng. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya erat hingga mengeluarkan darah guna menahan suara isakannya yang siap meluncur. Tak tahan. Sakura memutuskan keluar kelas, untung bel tanda mulai pelajaran belum berbunyi hingga ia dengan mudah keluar kelas tanpa harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Jadi, tidak ada seorang-pun yang tahu kalau ia ia sadari, seorang anak laki-laki terus memperhatikan diinya ketika ia berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan tatapan heran.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang baru saja berlari meninggalkan kelas. Ia tahu. Benar-benar tahu kalau gadis itu menangis. Rasa penasaran di hatinya mendorongnya untuk mengikuti kemana arah gadis _pink_ itu pergi. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Mata onyx-nya dengan tajam mengikuti arah berlarinya gadis _pink_-itu.

Langkanya terhenti saat ia melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di taman belakang sekolah. Ia melihat Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu menangis. Terlihat dari pundaknya terguncang pelan dan suara isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasakan sakit ketika melihat gadis itu menangis. Entah ada angin apa, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis _pink_ itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasakannya ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, alangkah kagetnya ia kalau yang menyenuh pundaknya adalah seorang yang selama ini ia kagumi. Ia melihat sepasang onyx itu memandangnya tajam.

"U-Uchiha-_san_," ucap Sakura takur-takut seraya menjauhkan diri dari tangan itu.

"Hn," respun Sasuke tidak suka karena Sakura menjauhkan diri.

"A-Ada apa U-Uchiha-_san_ kasini?" Tanya Sakura yang masih takut.

"…" Sasuke diam. Tidak merespon perkataan Sakura. Karena ia juga bingung mengapa ia kesini.

"U-Uchiha-_san_?" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn," respon Sasuke. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru dongker berbordirkan lambang kipas tanda klan-nya. "Kau menangis!" ucap Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura memandang sapu tangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya segera dan menerima sebuah sapu tangan yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah Sakura menerima sapu tangan itu, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun.

.

_Aku sedih..._

_Selembar kertas itu meruntuhkan segalanya..._

_Kertas putih itu merenggut kebahagiaanku!_

_Mempora-porandakan dinding di hati..._

_Yang susah payah kubangun dalam penderitaanku..._

_Tapi..._

_Mungkin itu yang terbaik untukku..._

_Jalan yang telah ditentukan-Nya untukku..._

Terlihat seorang gadis remaja bersurai merah muda berjalan lunglai dari Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha. Sakura nama gadis itu. Ia memandang sebuah selembar kertas berwarna putih yang terdapat goresan tinta di dalamnya. Kertas itu adalah hasil dari cek darah yang Sakura lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura memandang hasil cek darah itu dengan tatapan sendu. Emerald-nya terlihat berkaca-kaca memandang sebaris tinta yang sukses meluluh lantahkan hatinya. Leukemia akut. Ya. Ia positif menderita Leukimia atau kanker darah stadium tiga. Sebenarnya ia sudak menebak kalau ada yang tidak beres terhadap tubuhnya ini. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas, beberapa bagian tubuhnya-pun semakin sulit untuk digerakkan, apalagi, kedua kakinya ini, huf… ia juga sering melihat darah yang mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku taman tepat dihadapan sebuah air mancur. Ia letakkan tas sekolah di sampingnya. Memang. Sakura memutuskan untuk ijin bekerja untuk hari ini karena ada berbagai banyak masalah yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Matanya memandang sekerumpulan burung merpati yang mencari makan. Sakura meraba tas-nya guna menggambil makanan merpati yang ia bawa dari rumah. Di raubnya segenggam biji jagung lalu melemparkan biri jagung itu di sekitarnya. Sakura tertawa kecil karena sesaat merpati-merpati putih itu terbang lalu kembali lagi ketempatnya.

Sasuke berjalan-jalan kecil mengelilingi taman konoha. Entah kenapa, ia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan sebentar mengitari taman Konoha ini. Ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran dan menghindar dari pacar pirangnya itu. sungguh. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis blond itu. ia hanya tidak enak menolak permintaan gadis itu karena gadis itu adalan teman masa kecilnya. Bahkan, ia sering kali berpikir kalau ia ingin memutuskan teman masa kecinya itu.

Sungguh. Sasuke benar-benar merasa tidak terganggu atas kehadiran sahabat pirangnya itu, tapi ia amat sangat terganggu dengan sifat sahabat pirangnya yang selalu mengumbar mesra dihadapan publik. Bukannya kenapa-napa, hanya saja ia masih terlalu dini untuk bermesraan seperti itu. ia masih SMA. Ia ingin belajar sungguh-sungguh agar dapat menggapai cita-citanya kelak menjadi seorang dokter.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul dipikirannya seorang gadis bersurai pink yang selalu menyendiri dipojok belakang kelas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia sering memikirkan gadis itu tanpa sebab. Dan ia juga sadar, kalau ia sering mencuri-curi pandang kepada gadis itu ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Memang. Kalau dibilang ada apa-apa, ia merasa tidak ada apa-apa antara Sakura dan dirinya. Tapi… kalau ia boleh jujur, ia merasa kagum terhadap gadis pink itu. Dia sangat kuat.

Sasuke menghentikan kakinya ketika sepasang onyx-nya bertemu dengan 'sesuatu' berwarna _pink_ diseberang sana. Tepat di belakang sebuah air mancur, ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang memberikan makan kepada para merpati. Ia hanya melihat gadis itu dari seberang, tanpa berniat untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dirasanya pakanan burung yang ia bawa sudah habis. Segera ia merapikan barang-barang bawaannya yang berada di sampingnya. Setelah itu, dilangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kerumah beristirahat menjernikan pikiran.

Setelah menghilangnya Sakura dari pandangan mata-nya, Sasuke segera pergi menjauhi tempat itu, mengarahkaan kaki-nya menuju tempat yang ia mau.

_Tuhan..._

_Kumohon... tolonglah aku!_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Aku mencintainya!_

_Aku ingin dia memandangku!_

_Sekaliii… saja._

_Kumohon… tolong aku! _

Sakura berjalan pelan seraya membawa lima buku paket yang lumayan tebal dalam dekapannya. Saat dipersimpangan jalan, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tejungkang kebelakang karena ia telah menabrak seseorang yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya.

"_Gomen! Gomen_!" ucap Sakura pelan tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Sesegera saja Sakura memungut buku-buku yang berseakahan dilantai. Sedangkan seseorang yang berada dihadapannya memandangnya. Membungkuk meraih salah satu buku paket paling tebal yang terlembar paling jauh.

"Hn," ucap seseorang itu ambigu seraya meraih buku-buku tebal yang ada dalam pelukan Sakura.

"eeh?" respon Sakura pelan. Mata emerald itu membulat setelah tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya, yang bertabrakan degannya. "Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hn. Mau kau bawa kemana buku-buku ini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"A-ano… buku itu ingin aku kembalikan keperpustakaan!" ucap Sakura kaku. Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang barusan diucapkan Sakura. "…".

"Lihat! Itu bukankah Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya salah satu siswi yang baru saja melihat Sasuke melewatinya.

"Iya. Bukankah Sasuke itu pacarnya Ini? Kenapa ia bisa jalan berdua dengan gadis miskin itu?" Tanya siswi yang satunya lagi.

"tidak pantas!"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ayo kita beritahu Ino!"

"Ayo."

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan dihatinya hanya menundukan kepala diam. Iris emerald-nya mengadah ke atas, melirik seseorang yang berjalan tiga langkah dihadapannya. Rambut biru dongker berbentuk emo, tubuh atletis, tampan, pintar, kaya, sempurna. Pendeskripsian yang sangat cocok untuk seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan mendeskripsikannya saja, sudah terbayang sosok yang luar biasa mempesona.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya kembali, bibir pucatnya tertarik sedikit ke atas. Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang bicarakan tentangnya. Toh kenapa kalau ia jalan dengan Sasuke? Lagi pula… ia tidak punya maksud apa-apa, Sasuke saja yang ingin membantunya mengembalikan buku-buku tebal itu keperpustakaan.

"Sampai!" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Ah… terimakasih atas bantuannya Uchiha-san!" ucap Sakura pelan. Sangking asiknya melamun, Sakura sampai tidak tahu kalau saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hn," Sasuke meletakkan buku-buku dalam pelukannya kemeja dihadapannya. Lalu segera meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. namun, baru dua kali ia melangkah, Sakura menghentikannya. Menggenggam salah satu tangannya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sakura seraya merogoh ke dalam saku rok selututnya. "Ini milik-mu Uchiha-_san_! Terimakasih untuk waktu itu!" ucap sakura seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan itu kepemiliknya.

"Simpan saja!" ucap sasuke dingin seraya berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura yang masih menyodorkan sapu tangan itu perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Pandangannya beralih ketangannya yang menggenggam sapu tangan. Perlahan, cahaya emerald itu meredup, menatap sapu tangan itu kosong. 'apakah… kita dapat bertemu lagi?' bisiknya dalam hati.

BRAK…

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang membuka pintu salah satu kelas dengan kasar. Sehingga menimbulkan suara benturan yang lumayan keras dan kencang. Wajahnya tersirat amarah yang sangat. Matanya menatap tajam kearah sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Dilangkahkan kaki-kakinya mendekati arah kekasihnya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku bacaan.

"Sasuke!" ucapnya dengan napas yang memburu.

"Hn."

"APA-APAAN JAWABANMU ITU!" teriak Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengannya? "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis miskin itu!" ucap Ino seraya menunjuk kearah Sakura yang berada dipojokan kelas. Sedangkan Sakura yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya kaget saat namanya terucap dari bibir ino. Sang putri sekolah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"BOHONG!" teriak Ino lagi. "Tadi kau berjalan dengannya kan?" Tanya Ino mengecilkan suaranya. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi orang-orang yang berkumpul memperhatikannya.

"Memang. Aku hanya ingin membantu mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan."

"Aku tidak percaya!" ucap Ino kasar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Ino sekilas, lalu kembali menekuni buku bacaan yang sempat tertunda. Melihat sifat kekasihnya yang cuek-cuek saja, Ino segera perpaling mendekati Sakura yang diam ditempat duduknya.

"HEI KAU!" bentak Ino kasar.

"…" Sakura hanya diam memberanikan diri menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Walaupun takut.

"KAU DENGAR TIDAK?" bentak Ino lagi. Lagi-lagi Sakura diam mengacuhkan Ino yang terbawa amarah. Terlihat dari kedua belah tangannya yang mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"…"

Ino yang merasa diacuhkan oleh lawan bicaranya perlahan-lahan kesabarannya mulai menghilang. Ia marah. Sangat marah.

"WANITA JALANG!" geram Ino. Perlahan salah satu tangan Ino terulur keatas,siap mengayunkan tangannya kepipi Sakura. Namun, sebelum tangan itu menyentuh pipi Sakura, terdapat seseorang yang menahan pergerakan tangan Ino yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi daro pipi Sakura.

"Hentikan Ino!"

Dengan penuh amarah, Ino menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, kearah seseorang yang menahan tangannya. Memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dengan sekali hentakan keras, Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan orang itu.

"Mau apa kau Sasuke? Mau membelanya eh?" ucap Ino sarkastik seraya melipat kedua tangannya kedada.

"Hn, kau sungguh keterlaluan Ino!" ucap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi. "Sudah aku bilang bukan, kalau aku hanya membantu Sakura mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, tidak lebih! Tapi responmu sangat berlebihan Ino!" sambung Sasuke.

Ino yang mendengar tutur kata Sasuke membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ia pikir Sasuke akan membelanya, menenangkannya dengan kata-kata manis. Tapi, semua tidak sama dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Berbanding terbalik. Sasuke yang ia kira akan membelanya, malah membela Sakura.

Tanpa mempedulikan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ino, Sasuke segera meraih tangan Sakura yang dinginbeserta tas milik Sakura, serta miliknya, membawanya keluar kelas. Meningalkan bisik-bisik yang tidak mengenakkan untuk didengar.

"Ayo pergi… Sakura!"

"…"

Di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang indah, Sasuke dan Sakura mendudukan dirinya berdampingan. Belum ada sedikitpun pembicaraan antara mereka. hanya terdengar suara halus desir angin yang menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang indah. Menyenuh permukaan kulit mereka, membelai lembut rambut mereka.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke.

"Maaf… gara-gara aku… Uchiha-_san_ dan Yamanaka-_san_ jadi-" ucapan Sakura terputus karena Sasuke memotong ucapannya.

"Bukan salahmu! Ini hanya kesalah pahaman, tenang saja! Nanti juga dia kembali lagi seperti semula." Ucap Sasuke. Hening.

"U-uchiha-_san_! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" ucap sakura merogoh kedalam tasnya, lalu menberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku!" sambung Sakura. "Untuk waktu itu. aku ingin Uchiha-san membukanya esok hari."

"…" Sasuke hanya diam memandangi sebuah bingkisan bewarna biru dongker berbentuk persegi panjang dengan akses pita bewarna merah muda, sewarna dengan rambut Sakura. "Arigatou."

Mendengar ucapan dari bibir Sasuke, Sakura menarik kedua bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun semenjak orang tua Sakura pergi. Dan baru pertama kali inilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke melihat senyuman manis dari sorang Haruno Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri ditaman belakang sekolah.

"_Sayonara_… Sasuke-_kun_"

_Terimakasih…_

_Terimakasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan unukku…_

_Kesempatan untuk dapat memandangnya…_

_Mengaguminya…_

_Terimakasih telah membeirkan perasaan itu untukku…_

_Sehingga aku dapat merasakan apa yang namanya mencntai…_

_Walapun, aku penasaran…_

_Seperti apa rasanya dicintai…_

_Terimakasih atas kesempatan hidup yang kau anugrahka untukku…_

_Walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi aku senang…._

_Jika telah waktunya aku harus pergi…_

_Aku rela…_

_Merelakan apa yang berharga dikehidupanku kini… _

_Aku percaya.._

_Dikehidupanku mendatang, aku pasti mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih…_

Malam. Suasana malam dikota Konoha luar biasa dingin. Orang-orang yang berada di ruang lingkup kota Konoha lebih memilih untuk mendekam hangat bersama sanak keluarga mereka, kecuali jika ada keperluan penting sehingga harus menginjakan kaki keluar rumah, walaupun hal itu amat sangat terpaksa.

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berjalan santai melewati toko-toko kelontong yang ia lewati dipinggir jalan. Ia mengenakan celana _jeans _panjang, degan atasan jaket tebal berbahan bulu domba yang nyaman. Kepalanya tertutupi tudung jaket yang bagian ujungnya sedikit berendakan bulu-bulu lembut nan halus.

Tap… tap… tap...

Tapakan sepatu _boats _menggema dijalanan yang lumayan lenggang. Paling, hanya beberapa orang yang baru saja pulang kerja, pacaran, atau mungkin ada keperluan lain yang penting. Terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ingin sampai dikediaman. Adapula sepasang muda-mudi yang beberapa kali memasuki toko kelontong membeli makanan hangat.

Huff… untuk apa ia disini? Kurang kerjaan saja. Cuaca sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Dingin. Mending dirumah bergelung dengan selimut tebal dikamar kesayangan. Hah… bodohnya dia karena keluar pada cuaca yng tidak mndukung ini.

Diarahkannya sepasang mata kelam. Sekelam malam, keseluruh sudut-sudut dijalan yang lenggang. Sampai onyx-nya menangkap 'sesuatu' bewarna _pink_ baru saja keluar dari salah satu toko kelontong yang menjual aneka makanan hangat yang menggugah selera disebrang sana. Ingin sekali ia memanggil dan mengajaknya jalan berdua. Toh, tidak ada salahnya kan? Ia sudah putus dengan Ino! Artinya saat ini ia sendiri. Tidak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun. Jadi, siapa yang berhak melarangnya?

Dengan imajinasinya yang luar biasa, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _zebra cross._ Tempat penyebrangan bagi orang-orang pejalan kaki. Namun, matanya membulat saat dilihatnya gadis _pink_ itu menyebrang, namun, tak jauh dari gadis _pink_ itu berada, terdapat sebuah truk pembawa pasir melintas dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"AWAAAAS!:"

BRAAK…

_Aku beruntung dapat mengenalnya…_

_Membaa namanya dalam cerita hidupku…_

_Cerita yang mungkun menyakitkan_

_Atau menyanangkan…_

_Sekali lagi… terimakasih tuhan…_

_Dan sampai jumpa…_

_Semoga dikehidupan yang akan datang…_

_kita masih dapat bertemu lagi…_

_DIikehidupan yang kekal…_

_Abadi…_

_Selamanya…_

Nit… nit… nit…

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung terpasang disamping seorang bersurai merah muda yang berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Diseluruh bagian tubuhnya terpasang kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan kearah alat pendeteksi jantung itu. Disebelah tangannya terpasang selang infuse yang menghubungkan kecairan bening yang tergantung. Sebagian tubuhnya terdapat perban putih yang ternoda coklat.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi memandang pemandangan dihadapannya miris. Sesuatu berdesir dihatinya kala melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbaring tak berdaya. Ia tak suka perasaan ini. Ia benci. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Digenggamnya hangat jemari lemah disamping gadis itu berbaring. Hening. Hanya suara mesin yang berbunyi lemah.

Nit… nit… nit…

Ia memandang wajah dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ingatannya berkelana dari beberapa hari yang lalu saat melihat gadis itu menangis ditaman belakang sekolah, saat-saat ia melirik gadis itu secara diam-diam, mencuri-curi pandang saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sekarang ia tahu apa artinya itu. Ia jatuh cinta. Mencintai seorang gadis sebagai mana mestinya.

"Kumohon… bangun!" tak ada jawaban. "Baru kusadari, bahwa aku menyukaimu! Mencintaimu! Bangunlah… kumohon!" ucap Sasuke mengecup lembut tangan dingin gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, iya kan? Dari matamu sudah terlihat bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Ayo bangun! Jangan membuatku tenggelam dalam penyesalan karena telah mensia-siakanmu! Sakura? Bangunlah!"

Nit… nit… nit…

Hening. Ruangan itu hening. Hanya suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung saja yang mengiringi ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya menatap sendu wajah manis itu. ia menyesal. Mengapa ia tidak terlebih dahulu menyadari perasaannya terhadap gadis _pink_ itu. mengapa saat gadis _pink_ itu terbaring, ia baru menyadari perasaannya selama ini. Mengapa? Setetes air mata penyesalan membelai pipi tirusnya.

Hening…

Niiiiiiiiiiiit…

Tiba-tiba saja, suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung itu bersuara mendatar. Gambaran yang seharusnya berombak itu, menjadi satu garis lurus mendatar. Dengan paik, Sasuke menekan tombol darurat yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Wajahnya pucat, onyx-nya bergerak gelisah memandang gadis itu, dan pintu kamar, berharap seseorang dapat membantunya.

Ceklek…

Tak lama kemudian, terdapat satu orang dokter dan dua orang suster memasuki ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Dengan gerakan cepat, salah seorang dokter dan suster mengambil tempat dikedua sisi ranjang. Kanan dan kiri gadis itu. sedangkan salah seorang suster memperingatkan agar Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu, agar para dokter dan suster dapat berkonsentrasi penuh dengan salah seorang pasiennya.

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu tempat gadis itu berada, ingin rasanya ia menghubungi salah seorang orang keterpercayaannya untuk menemaninya disaat hatinya tak menentu seperti ini. Namun, harapannya langsung kandas ketika ia mengetahui bahwa _Hand Phone_-nya lupa ia _charger_ tadi sore.

Lebih dari lima belas menit ia menunggu, seorang dokter yang tadi memasuki ruangan itu keluar bersama suster-suster yang menundukan kepala mereka, sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut sedih.

"Maaf… kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, akan tetapi-"

Tanpa mau mendengakan ucapan sang dokter hingga tuntas, Sasuke segera menerobos pintu masuk dan mendapati sang gadis telah tertutup semuanya dengan kain putih. Diberanikan tangannya menyibok kain butih itu yang menutupi wajah pucat gadis itu.

"SAKURAAA…" teriaknya lantang. Bersama dengan air mata kesedihan yang meluncur jatuh dari mata onyxnya.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"-Bagaimana Sakura? Cerita dalam buku ini bagus kan?" ucap seseorang bersurai kuning terang yang duduk bersila ditepi kasur.

"Huum… aku sedih sekali Ino. Hiks… hiks… kenapa laki-laki itu baru menyadari kalau dia suka pada gadis itu?" ucap Sakura yang mengelap kedua belah pipi ranumnya yang terlewati arus air dari matanya.

"Mana kutahu? Emangnya aku penulis novel ini apa?"

"…"

Tinnn… tin…

"Tuh, pacarmu sudah menjemput! Sana pergi!" ucap Ino bergaya mengusir.

"Kau mengusirku Ino?" Tanya Sakura sinis.

"Hehehe… hanya bercanda jidat," ucap Ino seraya menyentil dahi lebar Sakura.

"Auw… sakit _pig_!"

Tin… tin…

"Tuh… pacarmu sudah tidak sabar!"

"Iya-iya… huf… Sasuke-_kun_ memang tidak sabaran." Ucap Sakura seraya mengambil tas ransel yang ada dimeja belajar di dalam kamar Ino.

"Hati-hati jidat!"

"Aku duluan pig! _Sayonara_…"

"_Sayonara_… lain kali akan aku ceritakan kisah-kisah novel yang lainnya…" ucap Ino melambaikan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar Ino tertutup dengan pelan.

**The End…**

**Review?**


End file.
